Taeten story
by lvtytenten
Summary: TaeyongxTen Boys love Sekumpulan taeyongxten story.. Maaf Engga bisa nulis summary hehe
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Ada apa dengan ten?

Cast : Ten x Taeyong | and other member

 _Ini fanfic taeten pertama ku sebagai pemula, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena cerita nya aneh,_

 _Kenapa ff taeten? Karena aku taeten shipper dan ff taeten itu langka banget T.T_

 _Maaf kalo banyak typo dan tolong kritik dan sarannya yaaaa_

Ten melempar tubuhnya keras-keras ke sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih tulang di ruangan tengah asrama NCT.

Wajahnya ia tekuk dengan sempurna masih dengan peluh yang menetes didahi nya,

Hari ini ia baru selesai melakukan pre-recording di acara hit the stage untuk episode yang mengusung tema 'uniform' dan ten mendapat peringkat satu di konsep itu . bukannya senang ,namun hatinya saat ini sedang bimbang penuh dengan kegalauan setelah melihat sebuah artikel yang masih terbayang-bayang di kepala nya itu.

Taakk

"akh" ten meringis ketika merasa kepalanya dipukul pelan oleh seseorang yang baru saja duduk disampingnya itu, lee taeyong yang kini tersenyum smirk melihat reaksi kesakitan wajah ten.

"bukannya mandi dulu malah melamun!" taeyong melempar tatapan galaknya pada ten.

Ten melengos tak menghiraukan taeyong yang kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan.

Ada apa dengan ten? Pikirnya, biasanya ten dengan hangat akan meladeni semua ucapan taeyong bagaimanapun itu, tapi sekarang ten malah menghiraukannya.

"kau kenapa sih ten?" taeyong menyentuh pelan pundak ten namun ten membuang tangan kurus taeyong dari bahunya.

"kau kalah lagi?" lanjutnya.

"sakit tau hyung! Jangan sembarangan memukul kepala orang! Semua kepala itu ada harganya!" ten nyerocos dan meninggalkan taeyong yang masih bengong menatap tangannya yang dibuang oleh ten barusan.

Taeyong melihat ten memasuki kamarnya dengan suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras yang hampir saja membuat yuta yang baru masuk terkena serangan jantung.

"kau bertengkar dengan ten lagi ya?" yuta yang masih menyentuh dadanya karena kaget menatap taeyong.

Taeyong menerawang "sepertinya dia sedang sensitif"

Yuta menggelengkan kepala nya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Pagi ini asrama nct cukup tenang dan semalam tak terjadi pertengkaran-pertengkaran aneh yang seperti biasanya.

Namun untuk taeyong, hari ini cukup janggal ketika melihat wajah ten yang lesu dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya.

"ten kau kurang tidur ya?" taeyong bertanya dan dibalas dengan deheman singkat milik ten

Ten cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya tak mempedulikan member lain yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang , di otaknya ia ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan didepannya lalu segera pergi keruang latihan dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri tanpa ada yang ikut campur.

Hanya hitungan menit, ten sudah selesai dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sepatah katapun,tidak memasuki kamarnya melainkan langsung keluar dari asrama nct.

"jaehyun-ah, apa ten mengatakan sesuatu semalam?" taeyong menyenggol lengan jaehyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Jaehyun tampak berfikir sejenak "tidak hyung, semalam dia langsung tidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Taeyong melempar sendok dengan sedikit kasar "apa kalian tau ? ten itu kenapa? Semalam aku tanya baik-baik dia malah marah-marah"

"ya mana ku tau taeyong, mungkin ten sedang malas untuk bicara" yuta menyahut dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Tidak-tidak , taeyong benar-benar penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi pada ten kali ini, dia tidak bicara bahkan kemarin-kemarin tak ada gejala jika ten memiliki masalah.

Dan kemana dia pergi? Apa menemui jhony hyung lalu mengadu tentang masalahnya?

Taeyong kali ini benar-benar tidak nafsu makan, biasanya ia begitu kalau ada member yang diam tak mau cerita taeyong juga ikut pusing walaupun belum tau apa masalahnya.

Dan hari ini ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menanyakan nya pada ten , lantaran ia harus melakukan good bye stage diacara musik hari ini.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru dorm,tangannya tak lepas dari ponsel dengan cover spongebob miliknya.

Berkali-kali ia melakukan panggilan telepon namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, yang ada malah suara wanita yang memberitau jika nomor yang dituju tidak dapat dihubungi yang membuat taeyong ingin melempar handphone nya.

"doyoung apa ten tidak menghubungimu?"ucapnya ketika melihat sosok doyoung yang berjalan melewatinya dengan sebungkus keripik berukuran jumbo yang ia ambil dari dapur.

Doyong menoleh sekilas dan memperhatikan sesaat wajah muram taeyong kemudian menggeleng pelan, "setelah sarapan dia belum kembali ke dorm hyung" ucapnya lalu berlalu seolah tak ingin ikut pusing dengan taeyong.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang beraroma yang aneh ia malah melempar tubuhnya ke kasur empuk kesayangannya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Handphone bergetar dan menampilkan pesan dari menit yang lalu memang taeyong mengirim pesan pada jhony dan bertanya keberadaan ten, namun jawaban dari hyungnya itu membuat taeyong benar-benar ingin terjun dari atas kasur nya.

' _sedari tadi pagi ten tidak mengunjungiku,memangnya dia kemana?'_

Itulah isi pesan dari hyungnya itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan membuat taeyong mau tak mau menoleh dan melihat sosok yuta yang menyembulkan kepalanya.

"yong , kau mencari ten kan? Ada fans yang melihatnya disekitar sungai han" ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam ponselnya.

Taeyong langsung bangkit menyambar masker hitam yang ada diatas mejanya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya menabrak yuta yang masih berada di ambang pintu membuat yuta mengeluarkan umpatannya ketika melihat taeyong sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia kini sudah berada disekitar sungai han , kepalanya ia putar kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang seharian ini membuat nya khawatir, hingga matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk melamun disebuah kursi panjang yang mengenakan hoodie hitam yang taeyong hafal itu adalah tubuh mungil milik ten.

"ten!" taeyong menepuk pundak ten yang membuat pemiliknya terlonjak.

"taeyong hyung!" benar ini ten , pikir taeyong. Ia duduk disamping ten dan menghela nafas panjang.

"kau kenapa sih? seharian ini kau tidak menjawab telfonku dan tidak membalas pesanku padahal tanganmu mengenggam ponsel" ucap taeyong matanya tertuju pada ponsel milik ten yang digenggam erat oleh pemiliknya.

Ten menggeleng lemah "tidak apa-apa"

Taeyong terkekeh "kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi kau sekarang merenung seorang diri disini seperti orang bodoh?"

Ten menoleh kearah taeyong kemudian tangannya memukul lengan taeyong dengan sedikit keras.

"cerita saja ten, kau tau aku bahkan belum mandi , kemudian berlari dan menaiki kendaraan umun untuk kesini. Jadi jika kau tidak cerita jasadmu akan ditemukan mengambang disungai besok!" taeyong menatap tajam ten.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu hyung! Memangnya kau tega melemparku kesungai? Palingan kau akan menangis selama satu bulan jika aku tidak ada kekeke" ten terkekeh.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ten mengucapkan kalimat barusan,

"aku serius ten"

Ten terdiam untuk beberapa detik tampak berfikir, kemudian tangannya mengulurkan ponsel miliknya menyuruh hyung nya itu untuk membaca apa yang ada dilayar ponsel ten.

Dengan diam taeyong membaca artikel yang tertera dilayar ponsel ten dengan serius, ten meletakan kepalanya dibahu taeyong kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"jadi karena ini?" taeyong memberikan kembali ponsel itu pada ten

"karena ini kau jadi uring-uringan kemudian tidak bicara lalu kabur dan mengomeliku yang tidak bersalah kemarin malam?" lanjutnya.

Ten mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap taeyong dengan raut wajah sedih

"hyung kau sudah baca kan? Netizen tau jika mnet mengedit penampilanku di hit the stage episode pertama, jadi mereka pasti berfikir jika aku tidak baik di hal menari makanya mnet mengedit penampilanku" ten mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ya tuhan ten! Netizen tidak menyalahkanmu, kau tidak bisa menyimak artikel ini ya? Kau peringkat berapa sih saat disekolah?"

Ten menaikan alisnya sebelah tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan taeyong.

"sudahlah jangan difikirkan! Yang jelas ini bukan salahmu, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dipenampilanmu. Jangan dengarkan jika ada yang berkata aneh padamu" taeyong mengelus lengan ten dengan lembut.

"aku punya telinga dan mata hyung! Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan itu!"

"mau ku copot telinga dan mata mu agar kau bisa mengabaikan itu?"

"hyung kau kerasukan setan apa sih? sedari tadi kau berbicara hal-hal yang mengerikan!" ten mendorong pelan tubuh taeyong.

Taeyong malah meraih tubuh mungil ten kedalam pelukannya.

"aku khawatir ten melihatmu sedih seperti ini" taeyong mengelus kepala ten.

"maafkan aku hyung" ten mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh taeyong.

"yasudah sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu dan kembali ke dorm, memangnya kau tidak malu jika kita berjalan dengan pose berpelukan begini?"

Taeyong dapat merasakan kepala ten menggeleng.

"biarkan saja kita berjalan dengan pose seperti ini" ucap ten yang membuat kepalanya mendapat jitakan ringan dari tangan taeyong.

 _Huaaaa ini aneh? Alur kecepatan? Ide mentok dan maklum masih belajar buat FF genre begini_

 _Review juseyoo..._

 _And next story about Taeten ..._

 _Terimakasih ..._


	2. Be your self

Tittle : Be your self

Cast : Taeyong x Ten

genre : romance | boys love

Ty side

Entah sudah beberapa kali aku mendengus kesal dan membuang nafas dengan sia-sia selama dua jam dan tentu saja mataku tak lepas dari sepasang manusia yang berjalan didepanku dengan bercanda ria dan mengabaikan lelaki tampan sepertiku dengan rasa tak berdosa.

Cari mati mereka?

Tanganku gatal ingin menarik lelaki yang lebih pendek dari lelaki disampingnya itu,menariknya dan membawa pergi jauh-jauh dari lelaki yang memakai pakaian rapih dan menggunakan kacamata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang cerdas

Bagaimana tidak ? Lihatlah!

Lelaki manis itu begitu senangnya bercanda dengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan jauh lebih tampan darinya,sampai-sampai dia lupa jika aku juga tidak kalah tampan dengan pria itu .

Malah bisa dibilang aku lebih tampan dari lelaki casper itu,semua orang tau itu.

Sudah biasa memang ,aku melihatnya sering bercanda dengan lelaki lain,Jika dengan Mark atau Renjun aku biasa saja menanggapinya,toh mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi ketampananku. Tapi tidak jika dengan seorang Jung Jaehyun!

Pria yang katanya populer akan ketampanan nya dan kulit putihnya seperti casper, juga ia terkenal dengan kecerdasan yang katanya tidak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya,membuat lelaki casper itu banyak disukai oleh seluruh siswa disekolahnya dan juga guru disekolahnya.

Apa aku baru saja memuji nya ?

Ah ingat Lee Taeyong! bahkan dia tidak ada apa-apanya denganku .

Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua bisa pulang bersama , tau-tau saat aku menjemputnya -sebagi rutinitasku- dia sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki casper itu.

Ya,aku memang berbeda sekolah dengan kekasihku,Ten.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa bertemu dan berpacaran dengan lelaki thailand itu,itu semua sudah rencana Tuhan.

Mengapa aku begitu kesal ? lelaki thailand itu memang tidak setampan Jaejoong JYJ dan sekekar Siwon Super Junior, Tapi dia adalah pacarku!

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal melihat dia bercanda ria dengan namja lain sedangkan aku ? di acuhkan.

Tak lama mereka berhenti dan saling melambaikan tangan kemudian berpisah seperti spongebob dan patric kartun kesayanganku yang sering aku lihat setiap pagi.

detik kemudian Ten –pacarku,bergelayut manja dilenganku.

Menyebalkan!Aku hanya menatapnya datar dan berjalan malas disampingnya.

''kau kenapa hyung?'' ucapnya sembari memberikan tatapan termanis nya.

Ya tuhan ! Kuatkan aku,ini masih dijalan Taeyong,kau harus kuatkan imanmu.

''kau kenapa hyung ? Mengapa diam saja sedari tadi ?'' kini dia melepas tangan nya dan menarik kain kemejaku agar aku lebih dekat disampingnya .

''memangnya ada yang mengajakku berbicara?''ucapku sinis tanpa menatapnya.

Dia membuang kasar lenganku.

''kau kenapa sih hyung ketus begitu!"

aku menggeleng dan merapihkan rambut hitam abu-abuku begitu juga aku tak lupa merapihkan kaos putih polos yang kukenakan dengan luaran kemeja kotak-kotak hitam,tanganku kumasukan dalam saku jeans hitam.

''yak!'' dia kembali meraih lenganku dan mengguncang-guncangkan kembali lenganku yang tak berdosa ini.

''kau tidak seperti biasa nya''lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin "apa?"

''kau cemburu?'' ucapnya masih dengan wajah cute yang alami.

dia baru sadar? Selama dua jam berjalan dalam diam dia baru menyadari jika aku cemburu?kemana saja kau Ten!

''iya kan ?'' ulangnya.

Masih dengan mode diamku tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

''kan kau tidak seperti biasanya'' ia kembali melepas kasar lenganku,

hey! Lenganku bukan mainan manis!

''apalagi'' kataku

''kau cemburu dengan Woojae?''

What?!

Woojae? setauku lelaki casper itu bernama lengkap 'Jung Jaehyun' lalu dari mana asalnya 'woojae' itu? apa itu panggilan sayang?

Dia memiliki panggilan sayang dengan Jaehyun tapi denganku tidak? hebat!

"panggilan sayang ya?"

''mwo?'' dia memasang muka kebingungan .

Tepatnya dia bingung apa dia benar-benar bodoh ,Dia kemudian terkekeh .

"loh?aku dan dia kan memang dekat hyung,wajar jika aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu"

Wajar katanya? dia benar-benar bodoh.

"sudahlah, aku sangat lapar''

aku menarik tangannya dengan cepat,Jujur aku ingin sekali cepat sampai rumah dan masuk kedalam lemari pendingin.

...

aku sesaat menatap bayanganku yang memantul pada jendela kaca di kamarku,dengan kasar aku membaringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba otakku memutar kejadian dimana Ten dan Jaehyun bercanda ria tadi,Apa ten menyukai lelaki seperti Jaehyun?

Aku terbangun dan memandang kembali bayanganku dicermin,kali ini bukan di jendela,tapi dicermin yang terpasang dekat lemari pakaianku.

Menatap penampilanku yang acak-acakan dengan rambut hitam abu-abu,jauh berbeda dengan jaehyun yang terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik.

Apa aku harus mencobanya ? Agar dia tidak bergelayut manja dengan Jaehyun, Mark ataupun siapalah.

Oke Lee Taeyong kau harus mencobanya!

...

aku berjalan dengan Pedenya menuju rumah lelaki thailand itu, ya hari ini hari libur sekolah dan seperti biasa aku mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan layaknya sepesang kekasih pada aku terlihat tampan saat ini.

Aku mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dengan setelan jas dan bawahan jeans hitam,jangan lupa point penting hari ini! Aku mengecat rambutku dengan warna hitam dan tentu saja aku memakai kacamata seperti yang dikenakan jaehyun kemarin.

Tapi ingat,aku jauh lebih tampan dari lelaki casper itu.

Aku merogoh saku celana ku,mengambil ponselku kemudian menulis pesan pada kekasihku jika aku sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

Tak lama dia muncul hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan swetter kebesaran berwarna abu-abu dengan perpaduan sepatu warrior berwarna hitam.

Lihatlah ! Dia biasa saja kan.

''halo manis,sudah siap?" ucapku dengan kepedan seratus persen.

Dia menatapku dengan intens dari atas kebawah lalu kembali lagi dari kebawah keatas .

Sebentar lagi dia akan memelukku dan mengatakan ' _astaga Taeyong hyung-i , kau tampan sekali'_

Good job Lee Taeyong! Aku bangga denganmu.

''ada apa denganmu!'' ucapnya ketus

jleb

''nde?'' bagaikan petir disiang bolong yang menyambarku, bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan kata-kata macam begitu? Harusnya ia mengatakan kata-kata manis dan terpesona akan ketampanan yang kumiliki.

''kau aneh!'' lanjutnya

aku berdecak

''kau tak suka? Aku begini agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan lelaki casper itu!''

ah aku kelepasan.

Dia menatapku kemudian tersenyum,dan kini tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah tampanku ''sudah kuduga ,kau aneh kemarin" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Tangannya kini beralih pada rambut hitamku dan mengelusnya pelan.

''dan gaya rambut apa ini? Kau tampan dengan warna rambut apa saja sebernarnya hyung, hanya saja ku belum terbiasa kekeke" ia terkekeh

aku tidak bisa bergeming saat dia mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhku.

''setampan-tampan nya Jung Jaehyun,dan betapa imutnya Mark dan Winwin hingga aku ingin mencium mereka, Mereka tidak ada apa-apa nya denganmu hyung,jadi tetaplah menjadi dirimu itu yang membuatku begitu menyukaimu'' ucapnya tulus, tak biasanya ia berkata manis seperti itu.

aku tersenyum dan memeluk sekilas tubuh lelaki thailand itu,darimana dia mendapatkan kata-kata manis itu.

Apa dia menulisnya disesuatu tempat?

"baiklah, aku mengerti dan aku tau aku tampan" ucapku seraya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Aku menatap nya begitu juga dia,kami saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Oh romantis sekali.

Tapi tunggu dulu?Sepertinya tadi ada kata-kata yang janggal.

Aku menautkan alisku,

''apa katamu tadi?kau ingin mencium mark dan winwin?!'' mataku terbelalak

Lelaki thailand itu menunjukan cengiran tanpa dosanya kemudian berlari menjauhiku yang masih bisa ia terang-terangan seperti itu.

''yak ! Apa kau .. '' teriakku mengejar ten

ah ! Keterlaluan !

FIN

Apa ini? Aneh yaa? Entahlah ngga ada ide :D

Ohya terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca chapter kemaren, terimakasih juga kritik dan sarannya kemarin.

Review juseyo.. jangan lupa buat kritik dan sarannya lagi

Maklumlah masih baru,jadi butuh banyak asupan kritik dan saran dari kalian hehe

And next ,masih ada taeten story nya lagi dengan cerita berbeda tentunya


End file.
